My Past, The Present, Our Future
by kindred-swordswoman1
Summary: Her past was only a fragment of the life she lived. Only one person, only one ninja could help her. She never saw him coming, and it hit her like a bag of bricks.


**Chapter 1**

**The Past is To Be Left Behind**

* * *

The wind picked up slightly as the evening carried on in it's moon illuminated glory. The altostratus clouds threatened to cover the only light in the pitch darkness and the air pushed against them. The heavy breathing was the only sound in the silent field of rice as the young girl clenched her chest in hope of stopping the rapid beating.

Her lungs had gotten used to long runs but, the sprint she broke into strained not only her airway but her heart as well, causing the organ to feel as if it would rip out of her chest any second. She gave up on slowing her breath down and collapsed to the narrow tanned earth-path beneath her and sprawled her four limbs as for as she could without touching the water where the grains were growing.

If we go back a few months, we'll find out why was running and what she running from. The young woman was of the teen age of 16 and reached to 5 feet and 8 inches(OI! That's meh height!:3). She was colored to a light copper and dark tan with silver irises that complimented her white locks while blackened stripes burned her bangs and claimed them as their own.

The long black buckle-less trench coat with one sleeve heightened the fashion statement she made with black saggy denims that draped themselves over her pure white shoes, and one sleeved black shirt with a zipper in the middle that stopped at the bottom of her bust line.

Her unclothed arm was encased in symbolic tattoos that seemed endless with black ink shaping itself into curved edges and loops like barbwire. The three edged tattoo stopped abruptly at the inside of her hand where the skin on her thumb entered her palm. She wore a silver, dragon designed ring around her middle finger .

This person's name was Luka(couldn't think of a last name…:3). She had become a rogue ninja because of the rules she would never subject herself to obey. She was on a normal mission in the village hidden in the Dragonflies(that's a real village in naruto! :3) with her teammates: Momo, Takashi, and Shizuo. She never thought that it'd turn out like it did.

On their way to the neighboring village, Momo wanted to rest because they had gotten behind on schedule and didn't sleep the night before. After constant arguing and a puppy dog face, they stopped at a dango(is that what it's called, I can't remember! :3) shop and stayed there for a considerable amount of time.

Shizuo got pissed at how lazy it had made him feel just sitting around, so he throw the food across the shop and they all had gotten kicked out and had to pay extra for the damage they had caused. This ticked Luka off more than anyone because she was the one who had to pay. I mean seriously, how much would it cost to have a chair, table, counter, and kitchen replaced? Geez, she couldn't take it!

After the lecture on manners and indecency, The four of them had again headed towards their destination. The light form the long winded sunset had begun to fade as the night drew closer and closer and, finally, they had caught up to the regular schedule and were able to rest. What Luka didn't realize is that when they spent that time at the dango shop, the time for rogue ninja to attack the village she was headed to had escalated and by the time they reached that place, it was burned to the ground by paper bombs.

The horrid sight had etched itself into every single one of their memories and reminded them of how careless they had become. As the grey smoke reached to the heavens, the four comrades were unable to move and stood there in shock. Momo, who was easily upset by this, rushed to the two nearest houses and screamed and yelled for someone, anyone to answer. She prayed to her a voice even if it was faint. Momo when there was no response and the heated tears streamed across her sharp features.

They all had become greatly saddened by the outcome of the attack, and only they were to blame for spending their time eating dumplings instead of doing what they were supposed to. Takashi had moved over to Momo, to console her, only to be pushed away as her sobs had become audible. There was no hope that anyone had lived through that, no hope anyone was able to defend themselves against the ex-shin obi.

Luka, out of all of them, was the only one who didn't look pained. She had masked her true feelings and put on a strong face as an influence to the others. She struggled to keep in on, though, and when she realized that the reason any of this happened was because that village had become close allies with the dragonflies and was a primary target of their enemies.

Shizuo walked to Luka's side and observed the serious expression that had claimed the young shinobi's face. He knew she would blame herself for this, as she had done any other time a mission had failed. She took the blame for them so the other chunin wouldn't have to pay the price. He knew this all to well.

The darkness engulfed the homes of many and the image of a small, hand made doll with a kunai pierced through it and fire surrounding it caught Momo's eyes and drug her attention towards it. Removing the miniature knife, she held the toy close to her and the tear had flown like waterfalls.

The sound of threads snapping and arrows from a crossbow were heard when shuriken, kunai, and swords had all charged for Momo and Takashi. Instinctively, Takashi had protected his friend resulting in a back full of the weapons. He slowly opened his eyes to see if the object of his protection was injured. The upwards turn of his lips was his way of showing that he'd succeeded in shielding the younger girl.

The blood coated the back of his clothing turning it to a deep red color. His name was shouted a number of times before he blacked out. Even after the ambush of fighting utensils, the attack was far from over. Five people appeared from out of the trees and bushes that surrounded the village and enclosed the four ninja in a circle around Takashi.

Shizuo, the impatient one, charged for the closest person and lunged for the man's vital organs immediately but failing to cause any real damage. The overgrown man gripped Shizuo's throat as he entered his personal space and picked him up off the gravel. The man's grasp tightened, closing Shizuo's airway and choking him.

The death glare the man had received from Shizuo only amused him as he proceeded in suffocating the weaker man to death and throwing his blue faced body to the side and advancing to the other 3 figures. His smile, visibly reaching from ear to ear, only adding to the terror upholding the remaining ninja.

"Momo, when I tell you, duck." Luka whispered to the tearful chunin.

"Luka-(1)san…" She knew disobeying what her Sensei had ordered would result in severe consequences but, at that moment, she thought such a thing wouldn't matter until she recalled something her leader had said to her.

"_Hey, Momo…I know I put you through a lot, but it was to see if you were able to be apart of my team. You're mental strength is beyond compare, that is true. But strategies isn't the only thing that will win in battles. So, when you and I fight alongside each other, listen to me at any cost. Don't try to be a hero if it'll kill others in the process."_

Momo looked down at the blood stained gravel and smiled. "Alright." She mumbled before laying Takashi down and standing up. She dusted herself off and stood behind Luka and waited for what was about to take place.

The moment the ex shin-obi made a move towards his katana(2) Luka grabbed his hand and pushed the small weapon back in it's sheath.

"Sorry, but the only one whose gonna die by that sword of yours is you and your pig faced friends." Was what the man heard before he felt the agony of an elbow in the face.

The real fight had only just begun.

* * *

Kindred: So...? What do you think? Good right? Well review anyway.I like reviews positive or negative.

Naruto: Liar, I told you that your writing was horrible and you hit me upside the head.

Sakura: Well you deserved it, so stop complaining.

Sasuke: Idiot.

Naruto: Shut up! I don't care what you guys think, She sucks!

Kindred: Ohhh, so you think I can't write, hmmmm? *Pulls a club out of nowhere*

Naruto: No, no, not again! Please! I'm sorry! AAAAHHHHAAAAA!

Kindred: Alright, now that he's out of the picture, we can-

Sasike: What did you do to him?

Kindred: Oh nothing, but you should watch your step when you go see Tsunade. Anyway, The first definition (Luka-san) is form of respect in Japan, use mostly for bosses or for people apart of the hierarchy. The second one (Katana) Is Japanese for sword.

* * *

**Preview:**

_The man Luka held onto jumped back a few inches before unsheathing his sword again and aiming it in her direction. _

_"I'll kill every single one of you with this sword. Die!" The man charged towards the three people and raised his blade. Luka, of course, had only a scowl on her face and stood still.  
_

_Before anyone could comprehend the situation, blood was splattered across the gravel. The man who came after them was in two pieces, his weapon was broken and his blood slowly covered the ground. Luka's hand was raised slightly and her glare switched from her victim to the other men who attacked her team._

_"Well? What are you waiting for? Come at me." She was confident that none of them could defeat her, but it's only natural to think that after splitting one member in half._

_But Luka lost her concentration. She was caught off guard for just a second when she heard Momo screaming Takashi's name as the man slipped away in her arms. When she turned in their direction, another comrade of the enemy appeared in front of her and pushed the girl into the cracked and broken wall. He then aimed for Momo. She pulled Takashi close to her chest and closed her eyes._

_"NOOO!" Luka screamed when she heard the ankerite necklace bounce off the ground and finally stop landing on it's back, chain broken._

_**Chapter 2: Hell in a Nutshell**  
_


End file.
